gameofthronesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Jon Snow
Jon Snow, de son vrai nom Aegon Targaryen, est un personnage principal dans les première, deuxième, troisième, quatrième, cinquième, sixième, septième et huitième saisons de Game of Thrones. Il est interprété par Kit Harington et fait ses débuts dans l'épisode "L'hiver vient". Jon est le fils de Lyanna Stark et de Rhaegar Targaryen, qui s'étaient mariés en secret à Dorne, mais seuls son cousin Bran Stark et son ami Samwell Tarly (informé par Bran) le savent, et tout le reste du monde (y compris lui-même) le pense fils d'Eddard Stark et d'une prostituée. Il vit parmi ses cousins et cousines, qu'il pense être ses demi-frères et demi-sœurs, à Winterfell, jusqu'à rejoindre la Garde de Nuit tandis qu'Eddard est nommé Main du Roi. Son oncle Benjen Stark, également membre de la Garde de Nuit, disparaît mystérieusement, et Jon ne peut s'appuyer que sur ses nouvelles connaissances à Châteaunoir comme Samwell Tarly. Il passe du temps avec les Sauvageons, et tombe amoureux d'Ygrid. Mais le peuple d'Ygrid et le sien sont contraints de s'affronter, et la Sauvageonne meurt durant le combat. Il devient Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit, mais est plus tard assassiné par certains de ses hommes, hostiles à ses mesures d'alliance avec le peuple d'au-delà du Mur. Il est ressuscité par Mélisandre, quitte la Garde de Nuit, et lève une armée pour reconquérir Winterfell, avant d'être nommé Roi du Nord. Biographie Contexte Jon Snow est le fils de Lyanna Stark et Rhaegar Targaryen. Il est né à la Tour de la Joie. Selon Ned, sa mère s'appellerait Wylla, Ned voulant protéger Jon à la demande de sa sœur, il le fit passer pour son fils. Jon Snow a grandi parmi ceux qu'il pense être ses demi-frères et sœurs et qui sont en réalité ses cousins et cousines et a développé une rivalité amicale avec Robb. Il est proche d'Arya mais sa présence a toujours constitué une source de ressentiment pour sa tante, Catelyn, qui le hait depuis qu'elle a posé les yeux sur lui car elle-même pense que Jon est le fils illégitime de son mari Ned. Catelyn révèle dans la saison 3 que Jon a eu la petite vérole étant enfant. Elle a veillé sur lui toute une nuit car elle pensait que c'était de sa faute s'il était tombé malade. Elle a prié les dieux pour qu'il survive et que son mari le reconnaisse comme un Stark... cependant elle n'a jamais demandé à Ned de le reconnaître. Parce qu'elle n'a pas tenu sa promesse, elle pense que tous les malheurs des Stark sont de sa faute. Saison 1 Jon Snow et Robb entraînent Bran au tir à l'arc. Jon accompagne Bran, Robb et Theon Greyjoy pour assister à la décapitation par Ned, en tant que Gouverneur du Nord, d'un déserteur de la Garde de Nuit. Il conseille à Bran de ne pas détourner les yeux de ce spectacle. Sur le chemin du retour, la petite troupe découvre cinq louveteaux auprès de leur mère morte. Arguant que le loup est l'emblème des Stark, Jon convainc lord Eddard d'adopter les louveteaux et d'en faire cadeau à chacun des cinq enfants Stark. Alors que tout le monde s'apprête à quitter les lieux, Jon en découvre un sixième, à part, l'adopte et le nomme Fantôme. Plus tard, Jon, au second rang derrière ses cousins et cousines, est présent à l'arrivée du roi Robert et de la cour. Dans la soirée, il accueille avec joie son oncle Benjen Stark et lui demande de le recruter dans la Garde de Nuit. Benjen cherche à l'en dissuader, mais promet d'en parler à Ned. Il rencontre aussi Tyrion Lannister qui lui dit d'accepter son statut de bâtard, de s'en faire une armure, pour ne plus se sentir atteint par les piques à propos de son statut. Jon a une confrontation avec Jaime Lannister qui le remercie sarcastiquement de vouloir tous les protéger des dangers d'au-delà du Mur. Avant son départ pour le Mur, il fait ses adieux à Bran, toujours alité et inconscient à la suite de sa chute. Il fait présent à Arya d'une épée forgée spécialement pour elle. Elle la nomme Aiguille. Arya est très attachée à Jon et lui dit qu'il va lui manquer. Alors qu'il prépare sa selle pour partir, Robb fait également ses adieux à Jon et lui promet de lui rendre visite. Lors de sa séparation d'avec Ned, celui-ci lui s'engage à lui dire la vérité sur sa mère la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreront. Une fois à Châteaunoir, Jon est déçu de constater que la Garde n'est pas ce qu'il imaginait, mais un repaire de repris de justice, de fuyards et d'exclus de la société. Au maniement des armes, il surpasse largement ses camarades, nouvelles recrues comme lui, mais Tyrion lui fait comprendre qu'il n'a nulle fierté à en tirer car, contrairement à eux, il a grandi dans un milieu privilégié à Winterfell où il a reçu un entraînement aux armes. Jon décide d'aider les autres recrues dans leur entraînement, tels Pyp ou Grenn. Il se lie également d'amitié avec Samwell Tarly, et le protège de la cruauté de Ser Alliser Thorne. Après avoir terminé sa formation, il doit prononcer ses vœux. Contrairement à ses attentes, il est affecté à l'intendance et non aux patrouilles et pense alors que sa rivalité avec ser Alliser Thorne y est pour quelque chose. Cependant, Sam lui explique que Mormont a fait de lui son intendant pour le former au poste de Lord Commandant. Quand Jon apprend que Ned a été emprisonné, il commence à remettre ses vœux en cause. Alliser nargue Jon et celui-ci, sous l'emprise de la colère, tente de l'attaquer, mais en est empêché par ses compagnons. À titre de sanction, Mormont le cantonne alors dans ses quartiers. Durant la nuit, Jon sauve la vie du Lord Commandant en brûlant un mort-vivant, gagnant ainsi son pardon et son estime. Pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé, Mormont fait don à Jon de son épée familiale en acier valyrien, après en avoir fait changer le pommeau en ivoire qui figurait un ours (emblème des Mormont) en loup. Jon pense néanmoins de plus en plus à quitter la Garde pour rejoindre Robb dans sa guerre contre les Lannister. Cependant, mestre Aemon tente de l'en dissuader en lui contant que lui-même a vu ses vœux mis à l'épreuve pendant la rébellion de Robert et qu'il les a respectés. Lorsque la nouvelle de l'exécution d'Eddard Stark parvient jusqu'à Jon, il décide impulsivement de partir pour le Sud. Il est arrêté par Grenn, Pyp et Sam et ramené par eux au Mur où Mormont lui dit dit que la véritable guerre est à mener contre les Marcheurs Blancs. Ce n'est pas la Guerre des Cinq Rois. Jon jure de ne plus tenter de déserter et il participe à une expédition au-delà du Mur pour retrouver Benjen Stark. Saison 2 Durant leur périple au nord du Mur, Jon et ses compagnons traversent de nombreux villages abandonnés par les Sauvageons. Finalement, ils arrivent au Manoir de Craster. Une antipathie réciproque s'installe d'emblée entre Jon et Craster, personnage répugnant qui règne par la terreur en ce lieu désolé sur les femmes qui l'entourent et dont on apprend bien vite qu'elles sont à la fois ses filles et ses femmes : l'inceste comme base de la structure familiale... En revanche, aucune trace d'homme, de jeune homme, de petit garçon ou de bébé mâle en ces tristes lieux, ce qui interpelle Jon et ses compagnons. Samwell Tarly sympathise avec Vère, l'une des filles-épouses de Craster, enceinte, et tente de convaincre Jon de l'aider à s'échapper avec eux quand ils partiront plus au nord. Mais Jon refuse, car Craster leur a expressément interdit tout contact avec ses "femmes". Or, les hommes de la Garde de Nuit sont plus que dépendants de lui dans cette zone pour leur hébergement et leur approvisionnement. Un accord ancien semble d'ailleurs lier la Garde de Nuit et Craster à ce sujet. Dans la nuit, Jon surprend par hasard Craster avec un nouveau-né dans les bras, sortant du camp pour l'emmener dans la forêt. Sur une intuition, il décide de le suivre. Craster abandonne l'enfant à terre et peu après un Marcheur Blanc vient s'en emparer avant de disparaître avec lui dans la nuit. Témoin stupéfait de cette scène, Jon se fait surprendre et assommer par Craster. De retour au camp, Craster, furieux de cet incident, exige le départ immédiat des Frères Jurés de la Garde de Nuit. À cette occasion, lors d'une explication avec le Lord Commandant Mormont, Jon comprend que ce dernier est bien au fait de cette pratique. Il en reste très choqué. La troupe atteint finalement le Poing des Premiers Hommes, lieu désert et hostile, et y attend l'arrivée de Qhorin Mimain, de Tour Ombreuse. À l'arrivée de Qhorin, Jon se porte volontaire pour l'accompagner et le Lord Commandant se laisse convaincre d'accepter, notamment grâce aux arguments avancés par Sam. Qhorin et son groupe localisent des Sauvageons et décident de leur tendre une embuscade. Durant l'affrontement, Jon se rend compte qu'une femme fait partie de la bande. Ils l'interrogent et elle se présente comme Ygrid, mais ne révèle rien de plus et semble résolue à mourir fièrement. Les Frères ne peuvent la laisser en vie car elle préviendrait les autres Sauvageons. Jon laisse ses compagnons partir en avant, s'engageant à la décapiter lui-même, mais ne peut finalement s'y résoudre. Elle profite de son hésitation et parvient à fuir. Jon réussit à la rattraper, mais il a désormais perdu la trace du groupe de Qhorin. Durant leur errance, Ygrid questionne ironiquement Jon mettant le doigt sur les contradictions de son engagement dans la Garde de Nuit alors que, comme elle, il descend des Premiers Hommes. Liés par le sang, ils ne devraient donc pas être ennemis. Ygrid arrive finalement, par ruse, à déstabiliser Jon et finit par s'échapper à nouveau, l'attirant dans une embuscade tendue par les Sauvageons qui le font prisonnier. Jon retrouve Qhorin prisonnier du Seigneur des Os. Qhorin fait comprendre à Jon qu'il doit désormais tenter de gagner la confiance des Sauvageons en le tuant, afin de pouvoir espionner de l'intérieur l'armée de Mance Rayder, le Roi d'Outre Mur. Pendant le trajet vers le camp de Mance, Qhorin attaque donc Jon pour le pousser à le tuer, ce qu'il finit par faire, gagnant ainsi en effet la confiance des Sauvageons. Le Seigneur des Os le libère alors de ses entraves et Jon est conduit au camp, immense, de Mance Rayder. Saison 3 Jon Snow est finalement conduit devant Mance Rayder. À cette occasion, en traversant son camp, Jon voit un Géant pour la première fois et comprend que ce qui au sud du Mur est considéré comme légendes (Marcheurs Blancs, Géants...) est bien réel au nord. Mance se dit soulagé d'être débarrassé de Qhorin Mimain, mais il veut savoir à quoi est dû le revirement de Jon et pourquoi il veut désormais se joindre aux Sauvageons. Jon lui répond qu'il veut être libre, mais Mance ne se satisfait pas de cette réponse un peu facile et lui repose une nouvelle fois la question. Jon, qui comprend que c'est là sa dernière chance de convaincre Mance de sa sincérité, lui raconte alors l'épisode du Marcheur Blanc auquel Craster a livré le nouveau-né et surtout le fait qu'il s'est rendu compte que Mormont était au courant et tolérait cette pratique, ce qui l'a énormément choqué. Et donc, à présent, il veut se ranger aux côtés de ceux, les Sauvageons, qui se battent pour la vie, contre les morts. Ce dernier argument convainc Mance qui accepte Jon parmi les siens. Avec le Peuple Libre, et accompagné de Jon Snow, Mance marche vers le sud, vers le Mur. Il part à la rencontre d'un de ses éclaireurs, Orell, un "change-peau", qui a la faculté d'entrer dans l'esprit des animaux, un faucon dans son cas. Les yeux blancs, en transe à l'arrivée de Mance, Orell reprend ses esprits devant lui et déclare qu'il a vu "des corbeaux morts". Arrivés au Poing des Premiers Hommes pour en savoir plus, Mance et sa troupe y découvrent des cadavres de chevaux mis en scène de manière apparemment rituelle, mais aucun reste humain. Mance informe Jon que les morts humains de la Garde de Nuit sont désormais des morts-vivants soumis à la volonté des Marcheurs Blancs. Mance ordonne alors à Tormund de prendre une vingtaine d'hommes avec lui pour partir attaquer Châteaunoir par le sud, en guise de diversion, tandis que lui se consacrera à son objectif principal, rassembler son armée pour prendre le Mur. Il leur annonce qu'un feu immense "le plus grand qu'ait connu le Nord" leur donnera le signal de l'attaque par le sud du Mur. Tormund et sa troupe (dont Jon) prennent alors le chemin du Mur, tandis que Mance repart vers le Nord. Sur le chemin, interrogé par Orell, qui dès l'abord le jalouse vu l'intérêt évident que lui porte Ygrid, Jon se voit sommer de donner des renseignements sur les défenses du Mur. Mêlant vérité et mensonge pour éloigner les soupçons, Jon nomme les trois derniers châteaux effectivement encore occupés par la Garde de Nuit. En revanche, il ment dans les grandes largeurs en prétendant que le Mur compte un millier de défenseurs. Tormund prévient Jon que s'il a menti il le tuera. Plus tard, Ygrid dont l'attirance (réciproque) pour Jon devient de plus en plus flagrante, à la fois taquine et aguicheuse, lui vole son épée pour l'attirer dans une grotte située près du campement. Elle se dévêt alors entièrement et met Jon au défi de rompre avec elle ses vœux de Frère Juré dont la chasteté fait partie intégrante, afin de prouver sa bonne foi envers le Peuple Libre. Jon se laisse séduire et ils font l'amour passionnément. Il est clair que de forts liens affectifs les unissent désormais. Ygrid déclare à Jon qu'elle voudrait que ce moment ne finisse pas et qu'ils restent ensemble à jamais dans cette grotte. Enfin arrivés devant le Mur, Tormund et sa troupe en entament la périlleuse escalade. Pendant la montée, Ygrid et Jon échappent de peu à une chute mortelle : Orell, qui les croit perdus, et craignant pour sa propre vie, coupe la corde qui les relie à Tormund et à lui-même. Mais Jon parvient in extremis à se raccrocher au Mur tout en sauvant Ygrid. Une fois au sommet, devant la vue époustouflante aussi bien du Nord que du Sud, tous deux s'étreignent, sous le regard en biais d'Orell. Puis les Sauvageons, menés par Tormund, se fraient un chemin au sud du Mur au-delà de Château Noir. Ensuite, Jon confronte Orell au sujet de la corde qu'il a coupée. Orell lui répond qu'Ygrid, elle, ne s'en plaint pas, car c'est une vraie Sauvageonne et elle sait que l'on doit agir ainsi dans une telle situation. Si Jon, lui, n'est pas capable de le comprendre, il ne pourra pas davantage garder Ygrid car ils sont trop différents l'un de l'autre. Plus tard, Jon tente d'avertir Ygrid, en faisant notamment appel à l'histoire, que la cause des Sauvageons est vouée à l'échec, mais elle refuse d'y croire. Elle lui réaffirme sa passion pour lui et lui déclare que "s'ils doivent mourir, ils mourront, mais qu'avant ils vont vivre". La troupe de Sauvageons dont Jon fait partie s'apprête à attaquer un vieil éleveur de chevaux. Jon essaie d'en dissuader ses compagnons, arguant que le vieillard ne représente aucune menace pour eux, mais Orell et Tormund sont déterminés à l'éliminer pour qu'il ne puisse pas prévenir la Garde de Nuit de leur approche. Au moment de l'attaque, alors que tous se sont élancés vers la maison de l'homme, dans sa course, Jon frappe un rocher de son épée ce qui alerte les chevaux du vieillard qui tente alors de fuir. Il est rattrapé par le groupe et Jon se retrouve sommé de l'exécuter devant tous pour signifier clairement son allégeance aux Sauvageons. Mais il ne peut s'y résoudre et finalement c'est Ygrid qui le fait à sa place. Comprenant alors que Jon est toujours fidèle à la Garde de Nuit, Tormund ordonne à ses hommes de le tuer. Pendant l'affrontement qui suit, Jon est épaulé par Broussaille et Été que contrôle Bran caché non loin de là. Jon parvient à tuer Orell et à s'enfuir. Alors qu'après sa fuite Jon se désaltère au bord d'un ruisseau, il se retrouve soudain face à Ygrid qui l'a suivi et le menace de son arc. Jon déclare à Ygrid qu'il l'aime toujours et qu'il sait bien qu'elle l'aime aussi, et, malgré ses menaces, il remonte à cheval pour poursuivre sa route vers Château Noir. Bien que très tourmentée, Ygrid lui décoche trois flèches dans le corps alors qu'il part au galop. Complètement dévastée, elle le regarde s'enfuir. Sérieusement blessé, Jon parvient cependant à atteindre Château Noir où il est secouru et retrouve notamment Sam et Pyp. Saison 4 Jon apprend la mort de Robb des mains des Frey et des Bolton. Puis il est convoqué auprès de Ser Alliser Thorne, Janos Slynt et mestre Aemon pour la mort de Qhorin Mimain et pour son temps parmi les Sauvageons. Jon avertit le Lord Commandant par intérim de l'attaque de Mance sur le Mur et de la diversion de Tormund au même moment. Janos et Alliser sont tout deux hostiles envers Jon mais mestre Aemon sait qu'il dit la vérité et l'autorise à prendre congé après l'audience. Quand Olly arrive à Châteaunoir après que les Sauvageons ont détruit son village, Alliser demande l'avis de Jon qui propose de rester sur le Mur car ce qu'ils veulent, c'est alléger les défenses de Châteaunoir pour faire une brèche et laisser Mance passer sans problème. Ils sont interrompus par un coup de trompe. Grenn et Edd sont parvenus à échapper aux mutins. Jon comprend que si Mance et son armée parviennent à les capturer, les défenses de Châteaunoir seront vulnérables. Jon et Grenn entraînent les nouvelles recrues et font la connaissance de Locke. La session de formation est interrompue par Thorne qui rappelle à Jon qu'il n'est qu'un intendant. Alliser Thorne donne la permission à Jon d'attaquer le Manoir de Craster mais seulement les volontaires peuvent l'accompagner. Jon fait un discours aux frères de la garde et parvient à en convaincre un certain nombre dont Grenn, Edd et Locke. Le groupe attaque la nuit en prenant les mutins par surprise. Jon se rend dans le bâtiment principal où il fait face à Karl qui parvient à prendre l'avantage durant l'affrontement. Quand Karl est sur le point d'achever Jon, une des filles de Craster le poignarde dans le dos, une occasion que Jon ne manque pas en le transperçant avec son épée. Après le combat, Jon retrouve Locke avec le cou brisé (tué par un Hodor contrôlé par Bran). Il retrouve son loup Fantôme avant d'offrir un refuge aux femmes de Craster à Châteaunoir mais elles déclinent son offre après les mauvais traitements qu'elles ont subi avec les autres membres de la Garde de Nuit. Avant de partir ils brûlent le manoir de Craster. Jon et ses frères noirs reviennent à Châteaunoir, au grand dam de Ser Alliser et de Janos Slynt. Plus tard, Jon rapporte que l'armée de Mance Rayder devrait atteindre le Mur avant la prochaine pleine lune. Jon affirme que le tunnel est vulnérable face aux géants et demande de sceller les portes. Alliser Thorne refuse de l'écouter et désigne ensuite Jon et Sam pour veiller sur le Mur jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. Au sommet du Mur, Jon et Sam attendent l'invasion imminente. Sam tente d’interroger Jon à propos d’être avec une femme, affirmant que leur mort est proche et que c'est peut-être sa dernière chance de le savoir. Sam lui demande comment c'était de coucher avec Ygrid ; Jon tente de l'expliquer, mais il est incapable de trouver les mots. Jon lui propose de prendre son tour de garde et d'aller se reposer. Plus tard durant la nuit, Jon entend le souffle d'un cor et un grand feu s'élève, comme Mance l'avait promis. Alliser Thorne admet finalement qu'il aurait dû prendre en compte son avis de sceller le tunnel. Alors qu'ils se préparent, l'armée massive de Mance Rayder émerge de la forêt et au même moment, Tormund lance son assaut sur Châteaunoir. Alliser décide d'aider en-bas et laisse le contrôle du mur à Janos Slynt. Pendant que l'armée approche du tunnel, Janos Slynt ne fait rien et démoralise les troupes. Grenn intervient en prétendant faussement que Ser Alliser avait besoin d'aide pour permettre à Jon de prendre le commandement. Bien que Jon parvienne à repousser la plupart des Sauvageons, il sait qu'un géant pourra soulever la porte sans problème. Jon envoie donc un groupe de frères noirs conduit par Grenn pour la maintenir à tout prix. Puis Sam arrive pour lui demander plus d'hommes et décide de se rendre en-bas laissant le mur à Edd. Une fois en-bas, Jon expédie plusieurs Sauvageons, attirant l'attention de Styr. Les deux se rencontrent en combat singulier. Jon finit vainqueur de la lutte mais se retrouve en face d'Ygrid pointant son arc avec une flèche. Il sourit, la faisant hésiter. Elle se prend une flèche tirée par Olly en plein cœur. Jon la tient dans les bras alors qu'elle lui dit qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû quitter la grotte et elle succombe de sa blessure. La Garde de Nuit parvient finalement à repousser l'attaque des Sauvageons et à capturer Tormund. Le lendemain matin Jon discute avec Sam et lui dit qu'il a l'intention d’assassiner Mance Rayder. Sam essaie de l’arrêter en vain, Jon se prépare à partir quand ils découvrent les corps des frères noirs qui tenaient la porte contre le géant. Grenn est parmi les victimes. Avant de partir, Jon confie son épée à Sam en se souvenant de sa promesse à Mormont. Sam lui demande de revenir. Jon trouve Mance dans son camp et demande à négocier. Les deux boivent en l'honneur de ceux qui sont tombés. Mance remarque alors que Jon regarde un couteau et déduit rapidement qu'il est venu pour l’assassiner. Avant que quiconque puisse faire un mouvement, ils sont interrompus par l'armée de Stannis qui défait rapidement la plupart des Sauvageons. Jon se présente à Stannis comme le fils de Ned Stark, et suggère de ne pas tuer Mance. Stannis accepte. Plus tard, Jon rend visite à Tormund qui lui dit qu'Ygrid l'aimait vraiment, et demande de brûler son corps au nord du Mur. Ainsi, Jon emporte le corps d'Ygrid dans la forêt et fait un bûcher. Tandis que son corps brûle, il pleure son amour perdu. Saison 5 Jon s’entraîne avec Olly avant d’être convoqué par Mélisandre pour voir Stannis au sommet du Mur. Il demande à Mélisandre si elle a froid et elle répond que "le feu du seigneur vit en elle". Jon rencontre Stannis et Davos. Stannis lui demande s'il veut se venger de Roose Bolton. Jon affirme qu'il est un frère juré et que sa place est sur le Mur. Stannis déclare qu'il a besoin de plus d'hommes et compte se servir de l'aide des Sauvageons pour renforcer son armée. Il déclare également qu'il leur pardonnera et les déclarera citoyens du royaume une fois la guerre gagnée. Jon a jusqu'à la nuit pour convaincre Mance de plier le genou, ou il sera brûlé. Jon fait de son mieux pour convaincre Mance de sauver sa vie mais échoue. Il est conduit au bûcher, Stannis lui donne une dernière chance de sauver sa vie mais Mance refuse une nouvelle fois. Comme le feu commence pleinement à consumer Mance, Jon lui tire une flèche en plein cœur pour abréger ses souffrances. Stannis et Davos appellent Jon pour discuter de son avenir. Stannis lui propose de le nommer Jon Stark à condition qu'il lui prête allégeance. Lors de l’élection du nouveau Lord Commandant, la Garde de Nuit peut soit voter pour Alliser Thorne ou pour Denys Mallister. Après avoir entendu que Jon avait l'intention de refuser l'offre de Stannis, Sam propose Jon comme troisième candidat. Avec les suffrages terminés, mestre Aemon désigne finalement Jon comme le 998e Lord Commandant de la garde de nuit. Maintenant Lord Commandant, Jon est à nouveau approché par Stannis pour faire de lui un Stark. Mais Jon lui explique que sa place est à Châteaunoir et qu'il a abandonné son rêve d'être un Stark. Stannis respecte sa décision et dit à Jon qu'il a l'intention de marcher sur Winterfell avant l'arrivée de la neige. Lors d'une réunion, Jon attribue un travail à chaque frère. Il nomme également Ser Alliser Thorne premier patrouilleur. Jon ordonne à Janos de s'installer à Griposte mais il refuse et proteste ; Jon n'a alors pas d'autre choix que de le décapiter. Plus tard, Sam présente des requêtes d'hommes pour équiper le Mur aux différents seigneurs de Westeros. Jon se montre réticent à l'envoyer à Roose Bolton, Sam le convainc finalement en lui disant que la Garde doit rester neutre. Mélisandre entre alors dans le bureau et tente de convaincre Jon de se joindre à Stannis. Elle tente de le séduire mais il la repousse en citant ses sentiments pour Ygrid. Jon consulte mestre Aemon pour un choix qui divisera sans nul doute la Garde de Nuit. Aemon demande alors à Jon "de tuer le garçon et de laisser naître l'homme" et qu'il doit à présent prendre des décisions difficiles car l'hiver est presque sur eux. Le plan de Jon est de faire passer les Sauvageons de l'autre côté du Mur et de leur donner des terres pour y vivre. Son plan subit de vives critiques, même de ses amis Edd et Olly mais le but de Jon est d’empêcher les Sauvageons de rejoindre l'Armée des Morts. Tormund accepte de l'aider à condition qu'il vienne avec lui à Durlieu pour négocier. Jon emprunte la flotte de Stannis. Jon se prépare à quitter Châteaunoir avec Tormund et un groupe de frères noirs. Avant de partir il donne le commandement à Alliser Thorne, et Sam lui laisse un sac de poignards en verredragon. Une fois à Durlieu, Jon tente de convaincre les dirigeants des différents clans sauvageons de passer le Mur avant que l'hiver ne frappe mais il est vite méprisé pour avoir tué Mance. Tormund révèle que l'acte de Jon était de la miséricorde. Jon propose de partager le verredragon avec les Sauvageons et annonce qu'il leur permettra de posséder des terres au sud du Mur. Finalement cinq mille Sauvageons acceptent son offre et embarquent dans les bateaux. Cependant, comme ils se préparent à partir, le camp subit une attaque des Marcheurs Blancs. Jon se dirige vers la cabane pour chercher le verredragon quand il est soudain attaqué par un Marcheur Blanc ; ils se battent pendant un certain temps et au moment où son adversaire est sur le point de donner lui le coup de grâce, Jon parvient à parer l'attaque avec Grand-Griffe et à le tuer. Les Sauvageons sont facilement repoussés et doivent se replier vers les bateaux. Mais au moment où ils partent, le Roi de la Nuit apparaît sur le quai et partage un long regard avec Jon en utilisant sa magie pour réanimer tous les morts. De retour au Mur, Alliser Thorne hésite à ouvrir la porte aux Sauvageons mais il cède finalement. Jon se lamente sur toutes les pertes et regrette de ne pas avoir pu sauver plus de monde. Sam fait de son mieux pour le réconforter. Jon, toujours sous le choc de la démonstration de force des Marcheurs Blancs, ne voyant plus aucun moyen de les stopper, perd espoir, sans compter ses relations de plus en plus tendues avec le reste de la Garde de Nuit. Sam demande à Jon de l'envoyer lui et Vère à Villevielle pour devenir mestre. D'abord réticent Jon finit par accepter. Davos revient à Châteaunoir et réclame l'aide des Sauvageons. Jon souligne que ce n'est pas leur combat et que la Garde ne peut pas les aider davantage sans briser le serment de garder toujours une position neutre. Leur échange d'arguments est interrompu par l'arrivée de Mélisandre, triste et fatiguée. Lorsque Davos l’interroge à propos de Stannis et de Shireen, elle garde le silence mais la tristesse de son visage leur suffit pour en déduire leur mort. Le soir même, Olly prévient Jon qu'un des Sauvageons a aperçu Benjen Stark récemment à proximité de Durlieu. Jon suit rapidement Ser Alliser pour se retrouver seulement devant une pancarte "traître". Thorne et plusieurs frères commencent à le poignarder violemment tout en prononçant "pour la Garde". Jon finit par s'agenouiller, Olly vient en pleurant et après quelques instants il le poignarde et déclare "pour la Garde". Jon s’effondre des suites de ses blessures et meurt. Saison 6 left|thumb Ser Davos trouve le corps sans vie de Jon après avoir entendu les hurlements de Fantôme. Avec quelques frères de la Garde, il rentre le corps de Jon. Edd et Davos comprennent que Thorne est responsable de la mort de Jon et qu'ils doivent à tout prix garder le corps du Lord Commandant. Mélisandre doute de ses pouvoirs et remet en question sa foi face à la mort de Jon. Edd part à la recherche de Tormund afin d'arrêter les traîtres. Alors que Thorne veut défoncer la porte, il revient avec les Sauvageons et emprisonne les quatre responsables de la mort de Jon. Ser Davos réussit à convaincre Melisandre de tenter de ressusciter Jon, ce qu'elle parvient à faire. right|thumbJon, revenu à la vie, finit par exécuter les quatre responsables de sa mort avant de déclarer qu'il n'est plus le Lord Commandant et que sa garde est désormais terminée. Alors qu'il prépare ses affaires pour quitter Châteaunoir, des personnes arrivent et Jon a la surprise de retrouver Sansa. cette dernière demande pardon à Jon pour son comportement à Winterfell. Ils se promettent également de rester ensemble. Sansa tente de convaincre Jon de retourner chez eux. Mais Jon ne veut plus se battre. C'est la menace écrite de Ramsay Bolton qui finit par le convaincre de marcher sur Winterfell. Avant de partir de Châteaunoir, Sansa offre à Jon un nouveau manteau avec dessus le symbole de la Maison Stark : la tête de loup. Jon confie Châteaunoir à Edd en faisant de lui le Lord Commandant en son absence. Jon, Sansa et le cortège parcourent les terres du Nord pour se constituer une armée. Les premiers à les rejoindre sont les Sauvageons grâce à l'intervention de Tormund et de Wun Wun. Puis c'est au tour de la Maison Mormont de se joindre à eux grâce au discours de Ser Davos. La Maison Glover refuse de se joindre à eux car ils ont fait confiance à Robb Stark et ils ont perdu. Pour eux, la Maison Stark n'existe plus. Ils rallient également les maisons Corbois et Mazin. Sansa veut aller à Cerwyn pour obtenir de l'aide mais Jon dit qu'ils n'ont plus le temps et qu'ils doivent aller combattre avec les hommes qu'ils ont. left|thumbAlors qu'ils sont proches de Winterfell, Jon et Sansa rencontrent Ramsay. Ce dernier veut que Jon le reconnaisse comme seigneur de Winterfell et gouverneur du nord. Sansa demande une preuve qu'ils ont Rickon... Ramsay balance la tête du loup de Rickon. Jon refuse de capituler et propose un combat singulier mais Ramsay refuse. Après le conseil de guerre, Sansa met en garde Jon : Ramsay est malin et va lui tendre un piège. Rickon est déjà mort car il est un Stark et donc il peut renverser Ramsay. Ils ne vont jamais le sauver. Sansa lui demande de faire attention car ils sont en sous-nombre et il sous-estime son adversaire. Plus tard, Jon va voir Melisandre pour lui demander de ne pas le ramener à la vie s'il meurt au champ de bataille. Le lendemain, sur le champ de bataille, Ramsay laisse Rickon partir rejoindre Jon et Sansa. Mais alors qu'il court vers Jon, Ramsay lui tire des flèches dont l'une l'atteint au cœur alors que Jon le rejoint à cheval. Face au décès de Rickon, Jon rentre dans une colère noire et se dirige vers Ramsay. Les archers de ce dernier lui tirent dessus, tuant son cheval mais Jon s'en sort juste avec une blessure à la jambe. Les cavaleries des deux armées entrent en collision et la guerre commence. Les forces de Jon finissent par être encerclées par celles de Ramsay et se font tuer petit à petit. Le son d'un cor les prévient de l'arrivée d'une armée venant de la Maison Arryn menée par Littlefinger et Sansa. Cette arméeright|thumbréussit à vaincre celle de Ramsay. Ce dernier part se retrancher à Winterfell suivi par Jon, Tormund et Wun Wun. Ce dernier réussit à forcer le passage. Les Sauvageons tuent les hommes de Ramsay et ce dernier tue Wun Wun. Jon, dans un état second, avance vers lui en évitant ses flèches et le frappe au visage. C'est en apercevant Sansa qu'il arrête de le frapper et Ramsay est emprisonné. Winterfell est de nouveau à la Maison Stark. Le corps sans vie de Rickon est ramené et Jon demande à ce qu'il soit enterré dans la crypte aux côtés de son père. Après la reprise de Winterfell, Ser Davos demande justice pour le meurtre de Shireen Baratheon. Jon exile Melisandre au sud et lui interdit de revenir sous peine d'être exécutée. Alors qu'il la regarde partir, Sansa le rejoint pour le prévenir que l'hiver est là et qu'elle s'excuse de ne pas lui avoir parlé des chevaliers du Val. Jon veut lui donner la chambre des seigneurs de Winterfell mais elle refuse. Ce droit revient à Jon. Plus tard, les seigneurs du Nord sont réunis à Winterfell. Ils sont sceptiques quant à la venue d'une menace d'au-delà du Mur. C'est finalement lady Lyanna Mormont qui finit par convaincre tout le monde de se rallier aux Stark et à reconnaître Jon comment étant leur chef. Lord Manderly nomme Jon comme étant Jon Snow, le Loup Blanc et Roi du Nord. Lord Glover se joint à lui comme tous les hommes présents. Ils prêtent tous allégeance à Jon. Saison 7 Jon Snow mobilise ses troupes alors que la menace des Marcheurs Blancs est de plus en plus pressante. Il s'oppose aux seigneurs du Nord et à Sansa quant à la question du pardon des familles Karstark et Omble qui avaient combattu aux côtés de Ramsay Bolton. Jon finit néanmoins par trancher qu'il ne saurait condamner des enfants pour les crimes que leurs parents auraient commis. Quelques jours plus tard, il reçoit un corbeau en provenance de Peyredragon. La lettre, écrite de la main de Tyrion Lannister, l'invite à se rendre sur l'île de Peyredragon pour rencontrer Daenerys. Sansa et Ser Davos lui déconseillent de s'y rendre. Mais c'est la lettre de Samwell, alors à la Citadelle, qui le décide à accepter l'offre, Sam lui révélant l'existence d'importants gisements de verredragon sur l'île de Peyredragon. Il déclare laisser le Nord entre les mains de Sansa. Avant son départ, Jon se rend dans les cryptes. Il y est rejoint par Petyr Baelish qui lui raconte avoir rendu les ossements de Ned Stark à Catelyn en guise de preuve de sa bonne foi. Il révèle alors à Jon son amour pour Sansa, amour qu'il éprouvait autrefois pour la mère de celle-ci. Jon le saisit alors par le cou et le menace de le tuer s'il touchait un jour à sa soeur. Jon accoste à Peyredragon aux côtés de Davos Mervault. Missandei et Tyrion sont là pour les accueillir. Tyrion et Jon se retrouvent après s'être vus au mur des années auparavant. Tous deux échangent quelques mots sur le passé et montrent une certaine admiration l'un envers l'autre. Pendant l'ascension vers la salle du trône, Jon est surpris par Drogon et se jette à terre par réflexe, ce qui amuse ses hôtes. Une fois dans la salle du trône, la reine Daenerys reçoit cordialement Jon et Davos, mais elle exige très vite de Jon qu'il renonce à son titre de roi du Nord pour lui prêter allégeance. Jon ne se laisse pas intimider en insistant sur la menace que représente le monde Au-delà du Mur avec l'armée des marcheurs blancs. Daenerys est sceptique quant à cette menace, ne voyant que son objectif d'être la reine des sept couronnes, et rappelant à Jon le serment d'allégeance à perpétuité de son aïeul Torrhen Stark envers la famille Targaryen. Jon rétorque que son père, le roi fou commettait des crimes abominables et projetait de massacrer tout son peuple. Davos et Tyrion interviennent pour tempérer ou apporter des informations supplémentaires. Tyrion croit Jon au sujet de la menace au-delà du Mur, car il a confiance en lui. Vient alors la stratégie militaire, et Jon comprend que Daenerys est une bonne personne ne souhaitant pas massacrer la population de Port-Réal en la conquérant immédiatement, et il lui explique qu'il ne servirait de rien d'être la reine d'un royaume de cadavres. La longue discussion se poursuit, et Daenerys se sent offusquée lorsque Jon dit que chacun des souverains se comporte comme des enfants capricieux. Daenerys rappelle alors que le roi Robert avait essayé maintes fois de la faire assassiner, qu'elle a été violée et mariée de force... Davos rappelle aussitôt que Jon est tout comme elle une personne ayant survécu à de nombreux dangers. La Reine reste pourtant ferme en disant que de garder son titre de roi du Nord est un acte de rébellion. Pourtant le peuple du Nord reconnaît en Jon le sauveur du régime de terreur exercé par les Bolton, ainsi que de la menace au-delà du Mur. La séance est interrompue par l'annonce de la capture des Dorniennes et de Yara Greyjoy. Peu après, Tyrion, qui montre un grand respect envers Jon, joue le rôle d'ambassadeur et confirme qu'il croit bien en la menace des Marcheurs Blancs, et réussit à comprendre que Jon est ici pour le verredragon censé tuer les Marcheurs Blancs pour sauver son peuple et les Sept Couronnes. La Reine l'autorise à exploiter ses mines de verredragon. En inspectant ces dernières, Jon découvre des peintures rupestres représentant des Premiers Hommes et des Enfants de la Forêt se battre côte à côte contre des Marcheurs Blancs et les montre à Daenerys. Dans l'espoir de capturer un Spectre dans le but de le montrer à Cersei Lannister afin d'obtenir son alliance, Jon se rend au-delà du Mur avec quelques hommes, dont Davos Mervault, Jorah Mormont et Gendry. Le groupe parvient à capturer un Spectre isolé après que Jon ait tué un Marcheur Blanc. Cependant, le spectre laisse retentir un cri strident qui attire une grande partie de l'armée des Morts qui fond sur Jon et les siens, contraints de se replier sur un promontoire rocheux sur un lac gelé où ils sont encerclés. Le matin, le groupe est toujours encerclé, tandis que Thoros de Myr s'est éteint des suites de ses blessures. Les spectres attaquent en nombre après avoir été provoqués par le Limier, et Jon fait preuve de ses prouesses et de son habileté au combat en abattant des dizaines de Spectres. Cependant, il ne parvient pas à retenir le dernier guerrier sauvageon encore en vie, qui tombe du rocher et se fait déchiqueter par les spectres. Jon, dépité, se prépare à un ultime assaut. C'est ce moment que choisit Daenerys pour intervenir soudainement sur le champ de bataille avec ses trois dragons pour évacuer le groupe avec leur précieux cargo. Jon continue à éliminer les quelques derniers Spectres qui se ruent à leur assaut, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Daenerys, le Roi de la Nuit abat Viserion d'une lance propulsé dans son cou. Les survivants regardent avec effroi le corps du dragon s'enfoncer dans le lac gelé tandis que Jon abat deux autres spectres avec rage. De loin, il remarque que le Roi de la Nuit est prêt à abattre un autre dragon et ordonne à Daenerys de partir immédiatement, tandis qu'il est poussé dans le lac par trois spectres. Jon parvient cependant à s'extraire du lac gelé, affaibli et diminué, après le départ de Daenerys, et se prépare à affronter une dernière fois les spectres qui avancent sur lui. Il est cependant sauvé ''in extremis ''par son oncle Benjen Stark qui lui offre son cheval et se sacrifie héroïquement. Jon réussit à retourner à Fort-Levant, très affaibli. Dans le navire qui doit les amener à Port-Réal pour la rencontre avec Cersei, Jon et Daenerys partagent une conversation, dans laquelle le Roi du Nord remercie Daenerys de son intervention et lui demande pardon pour la mort de son enfant. Il l'appelle affectueusement du nom de Dany, mais lui propose également de l'appeler "Ma Reine". Jon jure allégeance à la Targaryen, laquelle s'enquiert de la réaction des sujets de Jon. Jon affirme que tous apprendront à la voir tel qu'elle est, et affirme qu'elle mérite leur soutien. Plus tard, Jon est présent aux côtés de ses alliés et conseillers à Port-Réal pour la réunion avec Cersei Lannister. Après lui avoir montré le Spectre et les façons dont les morts-vivants peuvent être éliminés, il indique à la Reine que la vraie guerre a commencé. Cersei accepte une trêve en insistant sur le fait que le Roi du Nord ne doit prendre parti pour aucune des deux reines. Jon répond à cela qu'il ne peut promettre ce que Cersei désire et qu'il a déjà juré allégeance à Daenerys de la maison Targaryen. Cersei part, dépitée, tandis que Tyrion et Daenerys regrette l'attitude de Jon qui met en péril la trêve acceptée. Jon répond qu'il ne peut prêter des serments qu'il ne peut tenir. Daenerys et Jon ont ensuite une conversation. Daenerys respecte l'attitude de Jon et lui parle de l'emprisonnement des dragons qui a conduit à l'extinction progressive de sa maison. Jon lui répond qu'elle est une personne hors du commun, et que, malgré ce que la sorcière Mirri Maz Duur lui a affirmé, Daenerys est sans doute encore capable d'enfanter. Danerys regrette de ne pas avoir fait confiance à Jon plus tôt. Revenus sur Peyredragon, Danerys et Jon discutent avec Davos, Jorah et Varys de la stratégie à adopter. Jon affirme que Daenerys et lui doivent cheminer ensemble dans le Nord jusqu'à Winterfell afin que le peuple du Nord voit cette dernière comme une libératrice et une alliée. Daenerys décide de suivre l'idée de Jon, ce qui n'est pas du goût de Jorah Mormont, qui croit que d'autres raisons se cachent derrière ce choix. Jon discute ensuite avec Theon Greyjoy, qui regrette profondément toutes ses erreurs passées et demande le pardon de Jon, qui accepte. Jon lui affirme qu'il est à la fois un Stark et un Greyjoy. Loin de là, Samwell Tarly vient d'arriver à Winterfell et rencontre Bran Stark, lequel révèle à l'ancien fère juré de la Garde de Nuit les vraies origines de Jon: ce dernier est né de Lyanna Stark et de Rhaegar Targaryen dans la Tour de la Joie à Dorne, ce qui fait de lui un bâtard qui devrait porter le nom de Sand, et non de Snow. Sam lui réplique qu'il a découvert la preuve, grâce à l'aide de Vère, que Rhaegar a annulé son mariage avec Elia Martell, et demande à Bran s'il peut avoir une vision dans le passé. Bran voit alors le mariage entre Rhaegar et Lyanna et constate que la rébellion de Robert Baratheon est en fait basée sur un mensonge, car Rhaegar n'a pas capturé Lyanna, mais les deux s'aimaient. Un autre retour en arrière emmène Bran dans la Tour de la Joie, au moment où Lyanna demande à son frère Ned Stark de protéger son enfant, qui porte le nom d'Aegon Targaryen. Jon n'est autre que le fils légitime de Rhaegar Targaryen, héritier du Trône de Fer. Au même moment, Jon et Daenerys couchent ensemble dans le navire qui les mène dans le Nord. Personnalité Jon Snow a été élevé par Eddard Stark qui lui a transmis le sens de l'honneur, mais également de la justice et du devoir. En tant que bâtard, il a dû également s'endurcir très tôt. Jon n'hésite pas à aider ses compagnons en détresse, mais peut aussi se montrer arrogant, conscient de sa supériorité dans le maniement des armes et de la stratégie. Galerie ❤️ Apparitions }} da:Jon Snow de:Jon Schnee en:Jon Snow he:ג%27ון_סנואו it:Jon Snow ja:ジョン・スノウ lt:Jon Snow pl:Jon Snow pt-br:Jon Snow ru:Джон Сноу uk:Джон Сноу zh:琼恩·雪诺 Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages Saison 1 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 2 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 3 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 4 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 5 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 6 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 7 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 8 Catégorie:Personnages du Nord Catégorie:Maison Stark Catégorie:Maison Targaryen Catégorie:Intendants de la Garde de Nuit Catégorie:Lords Commandant de la Garde de Nuit Catégorie:Espions Catégorie:Déserteurs de la Garde de Nuit Catégorie:Rois du Nord